Reasons
by iluminnascent
Summary: Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke 'membenci' Uzumaki Naruto. /Drabble N.S/ Read and Review if you don't mind. Warning: as usual


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Uchiha Sasuke and both of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning(s): **Boy X Boy, AU, a bit OOC and typo. **So if you don't like, please don't read it! 'kay?**

* * *

**The Reasons**

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

**Karena Naruto bodoh.**

Sasuke membenci Naruto karena beberapa hal. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke menjuluki Naruto dengan sebutan _Dobe, Moron, Idiot_ atau pun _Usuratonkachi_. Bukan tanpa alasan pula Sasuke sering menghina Naruto dengan sebutan seperti itu kalau memang kenyataannya Naruto adalah orang yang bodoh menurutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti mengapa orang bodoh seperti Naruto bisa-bisanya diterima menjadi murid di sekolah yang terkenal akan kepintaran para murid-muridnya. Naruto bahkan tidak mempunyai bakat yang menonjol di bidang apa pun. Untuk bisa masuk ke _Konoha Private School _sendiri Sasuke harus berusaha setengah mati agar bisa diterima di sini. Tapi mengapa Naruto yang sama sekali bukan orang yang pintar bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke sekolah ini?

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto tidaklah sebodoh yang ia kira. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau Naruto berhasil masuk urutan sepuluh besar saat ujian penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah itu.

**Karena Naruto berisik.**

Alasan kedua yang membuat Sasuke membenci Naruto adalah karena Naruto sangat berisik. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa si Pirang itu harus selalu berteriak saat masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat sebagian besar penghuni kelas sering terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sapaan pagi darinya. Apa pemuda itu tidak pernah mengenal apa yang namanya 'ketenangan'? Sasuke sangat yakin kalau Naruto tidak pernah mengenal kata tersebut.

**Karena Naruto selalu tersenyum. **

Naruto selalu tersenyum dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin membenci si Pirang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa bisa-bisanya si Pirang itu bisa tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang walau saat ini Anko-_sensei_ sedang memarahinya karena ia terlambat untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini.

Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto selalu tersenyum walau orang-orang selalu mengatainya sebagai orang yang aneh atau mengatainya anak yatim-piatu karena ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai orang tua. Bukankah harusnya orang akan marah kalau dihina seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto memukul orang-orang yang sudah berkata seperti itu padanya? Tapi bukannya marah, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian meninggalkan anak-anak yang mengganggunya. Seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Biarkan aja mereka, _Teme_. Toh pada akhirnya mereka akan bosan juga," kata Naruto saat ia menanyakan mengapa Naruto sama sekali tidak berusaha membalas perlakuan orang-orang itu.

Naruto tidak tahu kalau keesokan harinya anak-anak yang mengejeknya kemarin tidak masuk sekolah karena Sasuke menghajar mereka satu per satu.

**Karena Naruto seorang **_**Ramen Freak**_**.**

Sasuke membenci ramen. Sangat benci sekali. Dan karena Sasuke membenci ramen membuat ia juga membenci Naruto. Pasalnya Naruto adalah seorang pecinta ramen dan selalu menghabiskan sebagian uangnya hanya untuk makan di kedai langganannya. Di mana lagi kalau bukan _Ichiraku's Ramen_. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu di mana enaknya makanan itu. Di sisi mana bergizinya makanan tersebut sehingga membuat Naruto rela menghabiskan setiap waktu pulang sekolahnya hanya untuk mampir ke tempat itu dan memesan minimal lima mangkuk _Miso Ramen_.

**Karena Naruto seorang 'Pencuri'.**

Semuanya bermula saat ia dan beberapa teman sekelasnya menghabiskan liburan musim panas di salah satu _villa_ milik keluarga Hyuuga. Di hari pertama mereka menginap, mereka bermain _'Truth or Dare'_. Salah satu permainan yang dibenci Sasuke.

"Oke, Naruto," kata Kiba. "_Truth or Dare?_"

"_Dare._"

"Aku menantangmu untuk mencium orang yang berada di sebelah kananmu."

Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah Kiba yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Pasalnya saat itu ialah yang berada di sebelah kanan Naruto dan itu berarti si Pirang akan menciumnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan mendapati kalau pemuda tersebut tengah manatapnya.

"Kalau kau mendekat sejengkal saja, aku akan mengulitimu, Uzumaki," desis Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Uchiha. Ini hanya permainan."

"Kubilang, ti-"

Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika ia merasakan dirinya ditarik ke arah si Pirang. Ia kemudian mendapati dirinya terduduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Sejak kejadian itu, rasa benci Sasuke semakin berlipat ganda. Ia membenci si Pirang karena Naruto sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya yang bahkan tidak pernah ia harapkan akan terjadi seperti ini.

**Karena Naruto adalah Naruto.**

Karena Naruto adalah Naruto lah yang membuat Sasuke membenci si Pirang. Ia semakin membenci Naruto karena pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya terkadang harus menanggalkan begitu saja topeng dingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat perang mulut dengan pemuda itu.

Ia juga sangat membenci Naruto saat berhasil membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak melambangkan seorang Uchiha. Ia membenci si Pirang karena berhasil membuatnya melupakan kalau dirinya adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha dan hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang terkadang perlu bersenang-senang.

Ia membenci segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri Naruto. Entah itu adalah sifat, perilaku atau pun sosok Naruto sendiri. Sasuke membenci semuanya. Karena semua yang ada pada diri pemuda itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto. Ia menatap sosok itu; berharap Naruto akan balas menatapnya dan tersenyum seperti senyuman yang ia berikan kepada orang-orang.

Ia sadar kalau rasa bencinya kepada si Pirang itu sudah berubah entah sejak kapan. Ia membencinya bukan dalam arti rasa benci yang sesungguhnya. Namun lebih ke arah benci yang lain. Ya, Sasuke membenci Naruto karena pemuda itu sudah mencuri hatinya jauh sebelum ia menyadarinya.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **apakah ini sudah bisa disebut Drabble? Mohon review bila perlu kritik dan sarannya juga, minna-san... *kabur sebelum dilempar batu bata*


End file.
